1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved form of a bar used in utility connections before a utility meter is installed. More particularly, it relates to such a bar used in fluid, especially gas, installations as a plug between a fluid supply line and a customer line before installation of the utility meter for measuring a quantity of the fluid delivered to the customer. Most especially, it relates to such a bar that is configured to resist tampering to obtain unmetered fluid flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In natural gas installations, a gas supply line approaches a customer line with a gap dimensioned to receive a gas meter that extends between the supply line and the customer line and through which the natural gas flows for measurement as it is being delivered to the customer. In new installations, it is conventional practice to place a metal bar having fittings on each end between the supply line and the customer line until the customer is ready to have the gas turned on. At that time, the customer calls the gas utility, and service personnel replace the metal bar with the gas meter and open a valve or valves to begin delivery of the gas to the customer.
The conventional metal bars utilized in this manner have allowed individuals seeking to obtain natural gas without paying for it to steal the natural gas from the utility in the following manner. Such an individual will bore a channel between the fittings along the metal bar to provide an unmetered flow path between the supply line and the customer line when the metal bar is in place between the supply line and the customer line. The channel is drilled from one end of the metal bar, which is then filled at the end, so that the channel is not visible and the outside configuration of the metal bar is unchanged. With such a modified metal bar in place, the individual never calls the utility to have a gas meter installed and the gas turned on. Unless a service person happens to be standing next to the modified metal bar at the time gas is flowing, nothing seems amiss. Such diversion of natural gas is not detectable on the supply lines because there is a certain amount of loss in most supply lines due to underground leaks, which are repaired only when the leaks are unusually severe. Theft of natural gas in this manner causes significant financial losses for the utility, which are made up in the form of higher rates for honest customers.